Short-Term Members
Short-term group members are members of the Harambe Fanclub that were involved in the group for less than 3 months. This includes (but is not limited to) Beto, Carmina, Idy, Kristina, Jai, Judy, Mimi, Neon, RNJ, Tackie, Seph and William. Beto Biography Beto was one of the former members of the Harambe Fanclub. There is not much known about Beto at all, as he was only in the group for around a week in total. He was kicked a numerous amount of times due to him being inactive and because he was not relevant in any conversations. He was added by Maggie, as they met in a Skyclash game on Hypixel, shortly after meeting. He was originally added as a "joke", but ended up staying in the group for a week. Carmina Biography Carmina was one of the former members of the Harambe Fanclub. There is not much known about Carmina, due to her short time in the group - but she was known to be much older than all of the group members at the time; as she was 17. Eddie and Erick were 13, Duyie and Neon were 12, Cynthia and Maggie were 11 and Mimi was 10. She is the main cause for the group's gathering in the first place, as she was the one that asked everyone in chat for their skype - which led to Maggie adding everyone to the group. Idy Biography Idy was one of the former members of the Harambe Fanclub. Kristina Biography Kristina was one of the former members of the Harambe Fanclub. Jai Biography Jai is a fucktard. Judy Mimi Mimi (also known as Sunsetgayzone) was one of the former members of the Harambe Fanclub. Biography Mimi was a friendly and kind girl, she was liked by everyone in the group for her cheerfulness and positivity. As soon as she left the group, she became isolated and depressed. As time passed, she got better and began to pursue her dream of becoming an MCCentral staff member. Her personality completely changed and because of that, the group members despised her and no longer supported her. Later on she finally got promoted to Helper, but the group members already felt betrayed and left behind. She no longer contacts anyone in the Harambe Fanclub, and has clearly moved on with her life. However, the group still occasionally talks about her, as she has dated multiple guys at once (Rhys/Bodhi). Neon Neon (also known as jStarr) was one of the former members of the Harambe Fanclub. There is not much known about Neon, as she in the group for a short amount of time, like Carmina. However, she was known to be extremely generous, as she purchased Maggie Emerald rank ($35USD), upgraded Duyie from Coal ($5USD) to Diamond ($50USD) on MCCentral. She purchased/upgraded many more other players - such as her ex boyfriend, Alex M. Her username "jStarr4650" was created because her first name stared with J, her middle name is Starr, and her postcode is 4650. RNJ RNJ (also known as John) was one of the former members of the Harambe Fanclub. Biography RNJ was a good friend of Eddie's. However, after being added to the group, they stopped talking. RNJ was known to have "anger issues", which encouraged the other group members to try to "trigger" him on purpose. He did not take this well, and he constantly left the group because he felt harassed. This encouraged the group even more, as his reaction and rage was considered the funniest thing ever. After leaving the group plenty of times, he was finally kicked from the chat and was never added back again due to his poor attitude. He is also seen as a "group meme" because of this, and also because of his hilarious voice and selfie angles. He told the group that he was born in 2000, but he did not appear to be so (as seen in the picture which was taken in 2015 - where he was supposedly "15" years old). Tackie Seph William